True Love's Test
by PatrickJanesPerfectGirl
Summary: All Human.  Esme is amazeed by the young, talented and absolutely gorgeous doctor at the hospital.  They fall in love and their relationship is tested as they find out what it means to truely love someone. Rated T for later chapters


**Hey guys... new story from me :)**

**Right, so Carlisle and Esme are human and this one's about them falling in love and all that and the stuff they have to endure to stay together. So far no others from twilight are mentioned and i'm not sure if i should include them in the story.**

**I do not own twilight or any characters... if i did i would not be writing this i would be with peter right now with a huge grin on my face :D**

I leaned casually on the reception desk in front of me listening into the hyper conversations about this new doctor we were getting from St Louis who was apparently one of the best in the country and who had turned down a salary three times the size he would get here to work in a smaller hospital. In my opinion he was already a complete idiot and I hadn't even met him yet. He was in for a rough day following shadowing me until he got to know his way around and unfortunately for him I had barely had four hours sleep, I was cranky and I wasn't in the mood for some immature, stuck up prick. I turned to talk to Steph, my best friend, about the new guy

"So what's his name?" I asked pretending to be interested

"Um Carlisle I think yeah, Carlisle Cullen." Now I was a bit more interested

"Strange name don't you think," I quite liked the name Carlisle it was very unusual, "Where did you say he was from?" I quizzed further

"Somewhere in England but his parents moved to St Louis when he was four," she peered over my shoulder, "Oh, here he is now."

I turned around and my eyes were met by the most beautiful sight they had ever seen. Carlisle Cullen was undeniably handsome with his short blonde hair slicked back and emerald green eyes and not to mention a dazzling smile that he used on the nurses as the ogled after him. My knees went weak when he lifted his head to look at me and I had to use the desk for support I composed myself and smiled nicely back at him.

"Hello you must be um..." I had to hear him say his name

"Carlisle, Carlisle Cullen from St Louis." Oh my god his voice was like velvet it lured me in and I just wanted him to keep talking forever but I had to be professional.

"Hello Carlisle I'm Esme Platt and you have the pleasure of my company today" rather I had the pleasure of his

"Nice to meet you Esme." He dazzled me with another smile and I thought I was going to pass out. He couldn't keep doing this to me I wasn't sure I could take it.

"Right would you follow me please?" He motioned for me to lead and I began by showing him his new office and the emergency rooms and various other places but to be honest I couldn't remember most of it because I spent most of my time stealing glances and ultimately gawping at him. We finished at the cafeteria which was good timing considering it was my lunch break.

"Well you're on the same breaks as me for the week so do you wanna grab something to eat? I was praying that he would agree

"Actually," I think my heart stopped beating completely in anticipation for his answer, "I think I will" I let out the breath I hoped it wasn't obvious. We stood in silence in the line and I grabbed a ham sandwich whilst he wandered off to get a salad and he met me at the drinks bar and both of us got a coffee, extra strong with two sugars

_Weird he has his coffee the same. Behave Esme it's just a coincidence he probably just likes coffee... but he has it the same as you. Stop now. Silly thoughts._

I decided that I wanted to know more about him, no scratch that; I had to know more about him.

"So where are you from?" I began taking a sip of my coffee

"Well I was born in London but my mom got a transfer to St Louis when I was five and I've been there ever since." His emerald eyes were mesmerising and I was constantly fighting off the urge to stare.

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you because you look barely old enough to drink legally."

"Twenty three and it's a curse looking younger than you are but I've always suffered from it." He smiled and my heart stopped dead and took a few seconds to recover

_He's the same age as you; you're in with a chance here. Stop it you're doing it again I've only just met him but he's so perfect. Brain just shhh I can't think straight._

"Well I have to say you certainly have all the nurses in your corner." I was trying to hide my argument with my thoughts

"It was like that at the other hospital but it gets rather annoying because I just want to find the right person without all these other women interfering. To be honest I don't see the big attraction either I mean what is it about me that women like? "

_Great now he's put you on the spot. Lie, lie no tell the truth, no lie , no I must tell the truth._

I fiddled with my fingers before I answered

"Well your undeniable good looks help you a lot and you look young but sophisticated whilst being a gentleman and one of the most kind and compassionate men that has probably been seen for a while." I dropped my gaze; he seemed to ponder my observations before answering

"You can tell all that after just knowing me for a few hours?"

"I'm a good judge of character." I recovered quickly

"Is that so," he gave me a side smile and nodded his head slowly and obviously realised that I was uncomfortable with the current situation and he seemed to be enjoying it. I cursed him to the fiery pits of Hades for enjoying my discomfort.

"Hey look we only got a few hours left to get you around this place and to meet your new patients we best get a move on." I stood up and ushered him towards the door. It was amazing how he interacted with all of the patients and how he seemed to converse and keep them calm with ease, they really were right, he was a brilliant doctor and seriously hot.

I forced him to leave a little early as it was his first day and he had a lot to take in, that and I wasn't sure I was able to go any longer without diving on him. He seemed to have some sort of power over me and I had never wanted to be held and be around a man so much not ever. I spotted Steph lurking in the corridor she had obviously been watching us and I decided to pretend that I didn't like him.

"So, what did you think of Cullen?" she questioned as she bounded over to me

"He's ok, a bit quiet but great with the patients." I kept it short and sweet

"He's hot, I mean seriously he's perfect and beautiful and wow." I could have sworn I saw her drool

"He's ok"

"You like him." She accused

"I most certainly do not!" I shot back

"Yes you do, you're on the defence and I saw you gawping at him the whole time Esme and I think he likes you too." I gave in I was caught.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, he never looked at any of the women here but he never took his eyes off you it was like you had him in a trance. You moved and his eyes followed."

That night I drove home slowly with the biggest grin on my face. I was sure of something in my life for once. I was in love with Carlisle Cullen.

**What do ya think?**

**Drop me a review **

**sam xx**


End file.
